


Apex Legends: Silhouette

by Jadayking



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadayking/pseuds/Jadayking
Summary: When Adesha comes crashing into the Apex Legends Arena after her ship explodes, she is forced to cope with her new Gravity abilities and being stranded in the outlands. With the help of the Legends, she learns to use her abilities in the Apex games to raise money to get home. However, a group called the Creed sturs up lethal trouble in the Arena. Will Adesha and the Legends escape from the clutches of Creed or will they die before they get the chance?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Her Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Updates on Thursdays and Sundays!  
> Also, this book was finished before the introduction of Horizon!

[ A bloodsport created decades after the Frontier war, The Apex Games. A game where outlaws, soldiers, and misfits all joining for their own reasons. Some joined for fame and fortune and others for answers to their questions. Starting as an average joe, a player must move up through the ranks to reach the ultimate title of Apex Legend. If they kill you, they're better; but, if you kill them, you're better. Will you be the next Apex Legend? ]

" Round 4, Beginning ring countdown," the announcer's voice was heard throughout World's Edge.

" Alright, guys, 2 bad guy squads left. We take them down and we'll be the champions!" Mirage said to Caustic and Wattson, his teammates.

All three of them had top-notch equipment: Gold or Red Evo body shields, level 3 or higher attachments, Revive knock down shields, and tons of ammo. As a team, they had a total of 22 kills. It was pretty decent since there were two defense type Legends in the squad. Gunshots were suddenly fired not too far away from them.

" It seems that the last two squads are fighting at Drills Site," Caustic informed them.

" That's in the ring too. Let's third party," Mirage added.

" Oui! Let's go!" Wattson chirped. The three of them begin to run towards Drill Site from outside the Train Yard.

In the center of Drill Site was a whole lot of gunfire and explosions from arc stars and frag grenades. One squad had Gibraltar, Lifeline, and Bloodhound, while the other had Wraith, Octane, and Crypto. Gibraltar had just used his Ultimate before he was downed.

Wraith went into the void once the Mortar strike made an impact and Octane dodged the strike using his stim. As for Crypto, he rushed for cover behind a shipping container and then sent his drone out to keep an eye on the whereabouts of the other team. He spotted Lifeline reviving Gibraltar with Bloodhound as cover fire.

" Activating Reboot," Crypto Informed his squad.

Using his EMP to deal damage to the opposing team's shields. Wraith and Octane ran towards Bloodhound. Wraith knocked Bloodhound while Octane threw out his jump pad and bounced over Lifeline who was still reviving Gibraltar.

" Lo Siento, Che! But we're taking this win! " Octane shouted with wild laughter.

He spun around while in the air and before he landed he started shooting at Lifeline with an Alternator. She grunted as she took damage and stopped trying to get Gibraltar up. Her hand tried to reach for her gun but it was too late.

" Nice job, One squad left. Heal while you have the chance," Wraith told Crypto and Octane.

Crypto left his drone above the area just in case the last squad decided to pull up. He took the chance to recover his shield. His drone suddenly began pinging multiple enemies and his eyes narrowed knowing exactly who it was.

" They're here," Crypto warned his squad.

With a click of his tongue, he tried to quickly heal. He peaked around the shipping container only for a shadow to loom over him. A grunt escaped his lips and glanced back to see Wattson over him with one of her smiles. His eyebrow twitched as she waved at him and shot him.

" Warning, Ring movement in progress," the announcer informed.

As the ring began to close, Mirage and Caustic ran around the container, running towards the remaining members of the last squad. With the ring getting smaller and smaller, it was Caustic's time to shine. He grabbed his toxic grenade and threw it to where he knew Octane and Wraith were.

Octane and Wraith both grunted and began to cough, the toxins getting into their lungs. Octane quickly stabbed himself with stim and tried to run out the gas but he could barely see and ended up running outside the ring. He realized what he did and ran back in with low health.

Caustic saw him come back in and began shooting at him with a peacekeeper a few times until he was downed. As for Wraith, she went into the void to get out the gas and was lucky enough to see, avoiding the gas. Mirage chuckled seeing her and used his Ult.

" Looks like it's Dupes O'clock,"

Mirage moved around, pretending to be one of his many decoys. Wraith narrowed her eyes, unable to tell which was the real one. Due to little time to think of a better plan she began shooting at every single decoy until none were left. She blinked in confusion when he wasn't there.

" You got Bamboozled!" Mirage laughed and shot her in the back, taking out the last person.

The ring stopped moving as Caustic and Wattson walked over towards Mirage.

" We have our Apex Champions," The announcer said.

Meanwhile, somewhere on a planet outside the frontier, a young man was watching the game on his computer. The man was tall and slim with spikey blonde hair and hazel eyes. He cheered excitedly seeing Mirage, Wattson, and Caustic win.

" Dion! Stop watching the game and finish packing!" A woman shouted at him from the other room.

Dion grunted hearing her and sighed sadly, " Yes, mom!" he chuckled.

He glanced towards the door waiting to see if she would come in the room. For a moment he thought she didn't hear him until he heard footsteps rapidly heading towards his room. The woman ran in and he squeaked in fear.

" I am not your mother!" She yelled and chucked a pillow at him.

" You act like one though, Adesha," Dion told her as he dodged the pillow.

Adesha rolled her eyes and motioned him to pack before leaving the room. This woman was Dion's best friend. She was curvy with brown hair in a pixie cut and emerald green eyes. Adesha went into her room and packed some of her clothes and necessities.

" Hey, you should be glad I'm bringing you on this trip to Solace!" He called out from across the hall.

" You wouldn't let me stay here alone, in fear of your Apex Legends Merch being destroyed,"

" If I see my limited edition Caustic figurine melted because of your crappy cooking I would cry myself to death!" He whined as he dragged his suitcases out of his room to the front door.

Adesha rolled her eyes, turning her light off and bringing her luggage to the front door. She really wanted to stay home and play videogames and such but Dion really wanted her to get life exposure. She'd been cooped up in her room for almost a year after her parent's death.

Dion wanted her to find her purpose and live life to the fullest thus why he was bringing her along on his business trip to Solace.

" Alrighty, Let's go!" He said as the two left, heading to the shipyard where the ' Space ships' were.

After arriving and departing from their planet, the two were on their way to Solace.

" So, what are we gonna be doing on Solace?" Adesha asked while holding onto her seat.

This was her first time leaving the planet.

" Well, I have a meeting with some people in charge of the Apex Games and-" Dion began but was interrupted by Adesha.

" Apex games?" She raised her brow.

Dion chuckled softly, " Yes. Don't worry it's strictly business. That's what this trip is about. You know the tech I've been working on for the past year?"

Adesha nodded.

" If the meeting goes well, my tech will be introduced in the games during a limited-time event. If it fits nicely, you and I will be moving to a nice penthouse by the headquarters," he grinned.

" Just Imagine it, Adesha! Having Gravity altered. Think of the gameplay and strategies people can come up with!" he added, his eyes sparkling.

Adesha saw how excited he was and could only smile. She knows how much this means to him and she really had no right to go against it. He's done so much for her and has taken care of them both.

She looked around the ship while Dion continued to talk about some of his work and the Apex games until she saw someone staring at her from in front of her. He was giving off a creepy vibe causing Adesha to have a bad feeling about this trip.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Survivor

It's been 12 hours on the ship to Solace and they finally arrived. Dion looked out the window seeing the cities. It was a sign that their flight was almost over. 

" Attention all Passengers, Please be seated. We will be arriving at Solace port in 10 Minutes," The pilot announced.

" Adesha look! It's Kings Canyon! One of the Apex games Arena's!" Dion called out. 

Adesha looked out the window seeing the arena and apparently people were fighting on it. They were at a bit of a distance so as not to be damaged by the bombardments that rained down. Seeing it in front of her was pretty awesome.

" Tomorrow we'll get to meet them at a special meet and greet. Today's their last day of the season but they agreed to stay a few extra days for it," Dion told her. 

Adesha nodded her head and smiled a bit. These next few days should be fun, or so she thought.

" Sir, Please sit down. We'll be landing soon," One of the flight attendants said. 

A random man pushed the woman out of his way and he looked at everyone. Once he spotted the person he was looking for he raised his hand, a remote in it. Dion and Adesha turned their attention towards the man.

" Creed..." Adesha heard Dion whisper.

She looked at him seeing his wide eyes. Did he know that man? She then turned back at the man and he pushed a button on the remote. People screamed in fear thinking it was a bomb but nothing happened. 

They all looked around in fear and confusion. Everyone was panicking and yelling at the man and each other, but Adesha just stared at the man, watching him laugh like a mad man. 

Suddenly the ship was struck with a missile and the side of the ship exploded. It killed many people and injured others. Adesha covered her head, screaming in pain as shards from the windows pierced her exposed limbs. 

The alarms sounded, warning that the ship was hit. It began to tilt, descending towards Kings Canyon. Adesha slowly uncovered her face and looked around in fear seeing all the dead people. Was this the day she dies?

" Adesha!" Dion called out to her, looking at her with wide eyes. 

She shakily looked at him seeing he had a large piece of metal in his side. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Dion frowned, he's never seen her look so scared before.

He took a sharp breath before he grabbed his briefcase from the seat beside him and opened it, removing his gravity device. It was flat and wide, built to be strapped to the chest so he could demonstrate how it worked at the meeting.

" Only one of us can make it out of this Alive, Adesha," he told her.

He shoved the device in her arms, turned it on, and set a countdown on it. Adesha looked at him with wide eyes.

" D-Dion..." she stuttered. 

Dion smiled sadly at her. " You are my best friend Adesha. I want you to live and find your purpose," he told her. 

Tears began to pour from her eyes as they continued to fall.

" N-No! Take it back Dion! You need to--" 

" No Adesha..." he interrupted her. " Live... for me, for your family... for yourself," he told her and took her hand carefully, placing a gentle kiss on it. 

" Don't forget me," he whispered as the device suddenly set off.

A black hole opened in front of her and her eyes widened as Dion's body was torn apart and pulled into it. As the ship fell towards the arena the Blackhole consumed the majority of the ship and then exploded. The explosion caused the device to malfunction and attached itself to Adesha's chest, shocking her to the point she blacked out.

Below the crashing ship were two squads fighting in swamps. One squad consisted of Gibraltar, Mirage, and Pathfinder, the other: Loba, Wattson, and Bangalore. The teams had just started shooting at each other. 

The battle came to a halt when a loud noise was heard from in the area. 

" What the hell is that?" Bangalore mumbled. 

The six of them looked around for the cause until a piece of the ship landed in front of Mirage causing him to fall back and blinked in surprise wondering where that came from. They all looked up through the trees to see parts of the ship come crashing down from above.

" Debris Incoming!" Loba shouted. 

The ship was too close to the ground to run out the way so Gibraltar threw down his shield and motioned for everyone to get in. Everyone quickly ran under the shield. They braced for impact as pieces of the ship hit the ground and the shield. 

When it was over the Shield disappeared and they were surrounded by Debris, smoke, and ash. They looked around to see if they could find any people. To her dismay, Wattson saw something drop in front of her.

She blinked seeing more drops fall from above. Was it Blood? When she looked up, her eyes widened seeing dead bodies in the trees. She screamed and stumbled back. Gibraltar rushed over and saw the bodies. 

He grabbed her and had her look away as he contacted the Curators of what's happening. Mirage walked through the crash site, looking for survivors until he saw something, or maybe it was a person? As he walked closer he saw it was a woman.

She was drifting in and out of consciousness, but something strange was happening to her. She was... floating?! Mirage carefully grabbed her and held her in his arms. 

" I gotcha," he said and went over to the others. 

Adesha looked at him with slightly open eyes. All she could see was a blurry figure before passing out. The game was suddenly put on hold and a dropship flew over. The disaster rescue unit came in to take care of the dead bodies and search for any survivors. 

While everything was being sorted out and the witnesses were talked to, the Legends all went back to the dropship to wait and hear of what's going to happen next. They all sat on the couches, nervously and anxiously waiting.

" Are we not going to talk about what just happened?" Mirage asked everyone.

" What is there to talk about? It's none of our business," Bangalore told him.

" None of our business? We nearly got crushed by a crashing ship! And not to mention the floating lady and dead people we found!" He exclaimed.

Bangalore crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch with a heavy sigh. Although she was curious about what was going on and what has become of that woman Mirage found, she still believed it was none of her business. 

" I do find it quite odd that only a third of the ship was recovered and that the only survivor was that woman," Loba said.

" She was the only survivor? I heard the ship was carrying 60 other people," Gibraltar said.

" Don't forget, Wattson found 4 or 5 of them in the trees," Loba added.

Wattson frowned and shivered uncomfortably from remembering, " Th-Then where did the others go?" she asked. 

Everyone then sat in silence for the next few minutes trying to think of possible explanations to where the other passengers went. With the question finally out there, the wait begins for them to get their answers. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Gravity

A few weeks have passed and Adesha was finally beginning to wake up. She groaned in pain and discomfort before realizing what happened. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly with a gasp.

Sweat rolled down the side of her face and she panted heavily. She looked around frantically, wondering where she was before her brain triggered a memory of the accident. Dion... She held her head in pain as tears filled her eyes.

" Hey Hey! You're finally Awake!" A Man's voice was heard from the door.

Adesha slowly rose her head and looked over to where the man was. He had a smile on his face as if he was relieved to see her. As he walked over to her, Adehsa just stared at him. He looked really familiar.

" I've seen you before..." Adesha mumbled.

" Well, you did look at me before you blacked out..."

" Before that... I've seen you on TV. That clone guy," 

" Mirage is the name but clone guy works... too..." Mirage rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

" so, uh. How are you feeling? That was quite the crash site I found you in," he added.

When he mentioned the Crash Adesha couldn't help but recall the event again. How the ship was hit, all those dead and injured people, Dion's death. Adesha closed her eyes tightly, covering her ears as if she could hear the screams of the people being torn apart by the black hole.

" I-I killed all those people..." She whimpered.

Mirage looked at her confused, " What do you mean you killed them?" he asked her.

He was confused and curious. Since the Legends were never told any real information about the incident, it left him and a few others curious to know the truth. Hearing her say such a thing just made him wonder how she could have done it.

Mirage knelt down by her bedside and looked at her, noticing the tears streaming down her face. She must be telling the truth seeing how distraught she is. He frowned and was about to put his hand on her shoulder but stopped himself. They didn't really know each other so maybe he shouldn't overstep boundaries.

" H-Hey... It's okay! No need to cry!" He exclaimed, waving his hand a bit to try and show her everything will work out.

Adesha however was having a hard time coming to terms with what happened. She started sobbing and the room started to feel different. Mirage stood up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. He watched as items began to lift off tables and even the tables themselves started to float. 

" What's going on?!" He was a bit worried.

His feet started to come off the ground and he surely panicked. He started flapping his arm and was beginning to spin uncontrollably in the air. Now he was upside down and could feel the blood rushing to his brain. When he managed to turn around to see if the woman was okay, she was curled up in a ball just floating around.

" Are you okay over there?" he asked her. 

" Leave me alone," She responded. 

Mirage huffed and then looked towards the door hearing it open. In the doorway stood Wattson and Lifeline. They both stared at what was happening with wide eyes.

" Elliot! What did yuh do?!" Lifeline shouted.

" Nothing! I did nothing!" Mirage shouted with panic in his voice. 

Lifeline rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking at Wattson.

" Can you get to her?" Wattson asked Lifeline.

Lifeline nodded and stepped into the room. The moment she stepped in she started floating. She grabbed the door frame before placing her feet on the wall and pushed towards Adesha. Once she got close she grabbed her and held her close. 

" Sorry about this," She whispered to the woman and took a syringe out of the pouch that was strapped to her leg. 

Lifeline injected Adesha's arm with the Syringe and pushed the drug into her bloodstream. This made Adesha wince before passing out. Once she was out cold, gravity went back to normal and Lifeline fell on the bed with Adesha in her arms. 

Mirage just fell right onto the floor and groaned in pain. He rubbed his head as he sat up and looked over at Adesha seeing she was out cold.

" Was that her messing with the Gravity?!" he questioned, shocked.

" It was that tech attached to her chest. Musta' reacted to her cryin'," Lifeline told him and got off the bed.

She laid Adesha back down and looked at the device attached to her chest. It was small and the shape of a hemisphere. The flat part of it was literally attached to her skin. In the middle of it was a lot of wiring and coverings protecting a reactor. 

" Can't you take it off her?" Mirage asked Lifeline as Wattson walked over.

" She could die if it gets removed," Wattson told him. 

The three of them watched over Adesha for a brief second before Wattson took a small encrypted chip out of her pocket and leaned over the device. she inserted the chip and saw the device stabilize. 

" This will help keep her from shifting gravity," Wattson told them.

" So what now?" Mirage asked.

" We wait until she's ready to talk," Lifeline said.

Mirage and Wattson looked at her quite confused. Was she talking about the crash? The three of them began heading out. Mirage glanced back at Adesha before frowning and leaving the room.

Another few weeks have gone by and during that time Adesha had healed pretty quickly thanks to Lifeline. However, Adesha still never talked about the incident. At the moment, she was sitting in the infirmary, her legs strapped down to the bed

Rampart, Wattson, and Lifeline walked into the room with smiles on their faces.

" Bonjour! We brought you a gift!" Wattson grinned. 

Adesha looked at them with an eyebrow raised. Rampart reached behind her and showed her a pair of sneakers with tech like designs on them. Adesha just stared. Not amused by the gift.

" Do you like them?" Wattson asked her.

" ...Yeah," Adesha mumbled.

" Sound more excited will yuh! Wattson, Rampart, and Crypto spent days working on 'em," Lifeline scolded her. 

Adesha has never met Crypto but the fact that it took 3 people to design a pair of shoes is sad. She took the shoes as Rampart handed them to her and she put them on. She inspected how they looked until some of the lines began to change from black to blue. Her eyes widened and she looked at the three women in front of her.

" Go on, Stand up," Rampart said as she blew a bubble with her gum.

Hesitantly, Adesha unstrapped herself from the bed and she stood up, her legs shaking. For the first time in months, she was able to stay on the ground. She covered her face with a sniffle as tears formed in her eyes.

" We thought it would make you happy to walk again," Wattson said as she fiddled with her thumbs, hoping she liked the sneakers.

" You can turn them on and off by swiping your fingers on the side of them," Rampart informed her.

Adesha nodded and wiped her tears away. She felt like she could never repay them at this point. Especially Mirage, Lifeline, and Wattson. The three of them kept her company and made sure she was okay these last few weeks.

" Now get some rest, mate! Tomorrow, us Legends are going to get you back on your feet!" Rampart said as she waved and the three women left.

" Legends? All of you?" Adesha mumbled.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Trained by Legends


End file.
